A vehicle is equipped with a receiver such as a tuner that receives radio or television broadcast, for example. Many receivers have a so-called auto-preset function that automatically stores receivable frequencies. A user can select a stored frequency to audiovisually acquire radio or television programs, namely, contents delivered by way of radio waves in the vehicle.
Broadcast stations provide broadcast for respective regions. A broadcast station transmits a radio wave using an output capable of the broadcast in the region. If the vehicle moves outside the broadcast region, a radio wave reception condition degrades, making audiovisual acquisition of contents difficult. For example, the technology disclosed in patent document 1 changes the frequency to the others if audiovisual acquisition of the content is difficult. The technology provides contents that can be audiovisually acquired in good reception conditions.
However, a content delivered at a different frequency does not necessarily equal the previously delivered content. The technology of the related art changes the frequency to the others if the reception condition degrades. Such a technology cannot satisfy the request of users who want to continue to audiovisually acquire the most recently content.
[Patent document 1] JP-A-S63-7688